This invention relates to a simplified folk guitar having a pivotally mounted chord playing attachment enabling handicapped elderly persons or children to play chords. The conventional folk guitar of six strings and eighteen frets on the fingering board requires considerable dexterity, finger length and strength to play the various chord combinations to accompany vocal music.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a new and improved guitar and chord playing attachment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chord playing attachment which will produce clear sounding chords.
A further object of this invention is to provide a chord playing attachment for a guitar which may be easily manipulated by handicapped persons or the young.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a guitar which will be more economic to manufacture than the conventional folk guitar.